A tu lado
by Princess Saremi
Summary: En medio de la madrugada Tanjirou despierta al sentir algo frío en su frente. Cuando su vista se aclara nota a Kanao cuidando de él. La calidez se instala en su pecho.


**Disclaimer:** Ni _Kimetsu No Yaiba_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusiva de _Koyoharu Gotōge_, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El _FanArt_ de Tanjirou y Kanao utilizado en la portada no me pertenece, este es de la autoria de Nammy, cuyo perfil lo compartiré al final del Drabble; para que la sigan y admiren su hermoso trabajo.

* * *

**N.a:** Y heme aquí con un nuevo Drabble para esta bella pareja como lo es TanjiNao, mira que he estado muy activa estos días a pesar de mis ocupaciones... Ara ara ¿Coincidencia? Nah, ¿pacto con el diablo? Posiblemente... En fin. Espero desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que lo disfruten.

¡Oh si! Antes de continuar quiero decirles que buscar el autor de las imágenes que se utilizar en mis portadas es un total... DOLOR DE CABEZA, sin mentirles; parezco agente de FBI metiéndome a tantas páginas que mi computador colapsaria, para esta portada me he metido como a 15 pero el esfuerzo rinde sus frutos pues ¡si encontré a su autora!

Ahora si, disfruten.

* * *

**A tu lado**

**By:** Princess_Saremi

* * *

— Nezu... Ko... — murmuró cierto muchacho de cabello y ojos color carmesí, los vendajes cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo dejando solo al descubierto su rostro; el cual estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor debido a las imágenes que pasaban con terrible velocidad en su cabeza. Mareandolo. Asustandolo.

Aun no superaba el hecho de que Nezuko, su pequeña hermana; al dejar llevarse por su poder demoníaco estuviera a punto de devorar a los humanos, claro que sabía que era un riesgo que corría al cargar con ella siendo demonio, pero eso no quitaba la sensación de terror que se instalaba en su pecho de solo pensar que él tendría que matarla si llegara a los extremos de comer humanos. Aunque, probablemente luego le seguiría a la muerte al suicidarse.

Dicho recuerdo era la imagen que se repetía constantemente en su memoria, atormentandolo y, haciendo que su cuerpo se calentara debido al aumento de temperatura por el estrés que recorría por sus venas. Sin embargo, dicho calor no duró mucho porque algo frío y fresco se posó sobre su frente enfriando todos sus sentidos.

Confuso a la par que curioso, abrió sus párpados descubriendo sus orbes de inusual color; los cuales tardando un poco en enfocar la imagen frente así le dieron una imagen borrosa de lo que podía ser una persona y el techo de la habitación en la que se encontraba reposando. Al principio atribuyó que esa delicada silueta se trataba de su hermana menor, quien siempre velaba por él; empero a sus fosas nasales llegó un olor diferente al de su hermana descartando su presencia de inmediato.

Era dulce, como si estuviera en un campo de flores. Pero también era fuerte, como si este campo fuera azotado por la lluvia haciendo que el petricor se levantará. Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz y su nariz reconociera dicho aroma la sorpresa reemplazo sus facciones de chico convaleciente al encontrar a cierta cazadora cuidando de él.

— Kanao... — musitó con voz rasposa denotando ahí la sorpresa que sentía. La chica dio un pequeño sobresalto al ser descubierta pero lejos de asustarse y huir como un conejito a punto de ser cazado, retiro el paño humedo y lo reemplazo por su mano.

— Tu temperatura subio de repente... — informó con su voz calma, anodina aunque Tanjirou sintió cierta preocupación en ella. — así que te puse paños fríos.

Él sonrió afable y con cierta calidez instalándose en su pecho. La chica se sonrojo volteando su rostro a un lado para que la tenue luz de la lámpara no la delatara. — Gracias Kanao.

Ella titubeó. Lo que estaba pensando no era malo, pero no sabía si realizar aquello si lo fuera. Mordiendo su labio inferior y divagando en sus pensamientos por un rato, tomó la mano libre de Tanjirou y le mostró una sonrisa. Acto que, sin que lo supiera avergonzo al mayor de los Kamado haciendo que su corazón aumentará su ritmo. — De nada Tanjirou. — por fin dijo ella.

Para Tanjirou Kamado oír su nombre con la melódica voz de Tsuyuri Kanao fue estimulante, gratificante y por primera vez; deseo tener el don del oído de su rubio amigo en lugar de su nítido olfato.

Cuando se recuperará por completo, le preguntaría a Zenitsu que tipo de sonido creaba la dulce voz de Kanao.

* * *

**Fin de la trasmisión.**

**N.f:** Cualquier comentario, voto, queja o crítica es bien recibido.

**Perfil Nammy:**

h t t p s : / / w w w . p i x i v . n e t / e n / u s e r s / 9 4 6 1 7 8

**A tu lado Princess_Saremi**

Por favor, **NO** utilizes, ni resubas las obras de mi autoria a otras plataformas **SIN MI PERMISO O CONSENTIMIENTO.**


End file.
